megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Laboratory
Secret Laboratory is a dungeon in Persona 4. Spawned off within the Midnight Channel by Naoto Shirogane's true feelings, it resembles a sci-fi secret base; according to Kanji Tatsumi being the ones inspired by "tokusatsu" shows. Profile * Background Music: "Secret Base" * Available: September 17 * Deadline: October 5 * Victim: Naoto Shirogane To unlock the dungeon, go to the High School and talk to a girl in front of Classroom 1-1. Then, speak with a girl at the Practice Building. Next, talk to a cop at the Shopping District, North near Konishi Liquors - he is available on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Later, talk to Chie at the Samegawa Flood Plain Riverbed, and then talk to the cop again - who reveals about Naoto's "obsession" towards the cases. Next, speak with the housewife standing in front of the Tatsuhime Shrine, and go to the Shopping District South on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays to speak with a cop who talks about Naoto being "treated like a child". With these two clues, the dungeon's location is revealed. Aptly named the Secret Laboratory, the dungeon is different from previous ones where the floors go down instead of up. As the Team continues downwards they are given warnings to turn back. Rise interprets this as Naoto's refusal to mix with other people. On the sixth basement floor, the Team is stopped by a locked door requiring the Leader Key. The Team explores the dungeon to find the Researcher's Key, and goes back a few floors until they find a locked door on the fourth basement floor. This leads to a Boss guarding the Leader Key. After Successfully defeating the "Dominating Machine", the Team continues on until the final basement where they found Naoto confronting her other self. The "Other Naoto" spills out everything, most surprisingly Naoto's gender. Naoto refuses to accept her other self and a fight against her shadow commences. Later, Naoto realizes that everyone must accept his or her true self and continue on with life, regardless of their appearance or personality. This concludes their rescue, but Naoto's words before succumbing to fatigue are sound and true; the case is far from over. Trivia *After entering Secret Laboratory one of the options is "I do not comprehend" which is reference to Gale from Digital Devil Saga. Gallary Persona 4 Secret Laboratory.png Persona 4 Secret Laboratory 2.png Persona 4 Secret Laboratory 3.jpg Treasures *Locked Chests: Chewing Soul, Soma, Death Scudetto, Red Battlesuit, Falcon Eye, Moon Potpourri, Ice Suppressor, Storm Pin, Cool Beads, Kid's Hachimaki, Spirit Hachimaki, Amaterasu Fob, Patient Collar *Regular Chests: Chest Key, Homunculus, Soul Drop,Revival Bead, Snuff Soul, Peach Seed, Life Stone, Segaki Rice, Tesla Coil, Goho-M, Vanish Ball, San-zun Tama, Cyclone Magatama, Frost Magatama, Arc Magatama, Smart Bomb, Super Sonic, Curse Paper Persona Shadows Note: * Light blue box denotes Shadows that appear during rainy days. * White box denotes rare Shadow. Bosses Note: *Extreme Vessel appears from 6th October onwards. Category: Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Locations